


A Friend Who Understands

by StrawFairy



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aroace L, Aroace Yagami Light, Aromantic L, Aromantic Yagami Light, Asexual L, Asexual Yagami Light, Coming Out, Gen, Yagami Souichirou's A+ Parenting, mentions of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: It's late at night, Light and L have a conversation about their identities, Light confesses something he never dared to do before
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	A Friend Who Understands

**Author's Note:**

> you can either take this as an alternate universe where Light is not Kira or a missing scene in the arc where Light lost his memories

“You don’t seem too happy with Misa-san’s presence, Light-kun. I thought she was your girlfriend?” 

Sighing, Light replied. “She isn’t, we merely met one day in the house of a friend and since then she appears everywhere, latching onto me like… well, she’s not my girlfriend.” 

“I see, Light-kun seems the popular type to gain stalkers.” At Light’s silence, L smiled. “You’re not denying it.” 

“There’s nothing to deny. She’s not the first, but she is by far the most persistent one.” 

L hummed. “Why don’t you tell your dad?” 

Light frowned. “I did, once. His answer was that it wasn’t a crime to be insistent and that I ‘should give the poor girl a chance’” He said that last part mimicking his father’s voice, making L snort. 

“That sounds annoying, there’s been no one who caught your attention?” 

“No. There hasn’t, and there won’t ever be.” 

“Oh?” 

“I…” Light stopped and shook his head, then he breathed deeply and kept talking, voice wavering and low. “Do you know what aromantic asexual is?” Upon saying those last words, Light’s voice got a vulnerable tint to it, L could hear the mix of emotions inside him. 

L smiled. “I know perfectly well what I am.” His voice kind and firm. 

Light looked up in shock and locked eyes with L. He showed nothing but honesty and an enormous and invisible weight left Light’s shoulders, an uncharacteristic wide grin split his face. “I… me too, I am too aromantic asexual.” L only nodded, a slight smile on his own. It made Light laugh shakily. “I’ve… I’ve never dared to tell anyone. But I felt you would be different, you… you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Ryuzaki.” 

“You too, Light-kun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please share your observations with me!   
> happy pride month~


End file.
